Circle The Drain
by RainyDayLover
Summary: Bella is an 18 yr old with a dark secret in her past. One that could kill if it comes out in the open. Edward is a 29 yr old suffering from a broken heart. Can they save each other? Lemons. AH AU CC: E/B R/EM J/A.  M for some Lemons and some dark scenes.
1. Chapter 1

I sat at the bar sipping my drink, trying to remain inconspicuous.

If there was one thing I didn't want to do it was draw attention to me.

_He_ would find me. He had eyes everywhere.

I glanced around the nightclub. It was nice, it had a wealthy atmosphere. People were dressed to the nines. The theme was red and black; the colours of seduction.

I sat on the upper level, the VIP level.

No one approached me. I guessed I looked dangerous to them. I was anything but. People leaned against the railings looking down at the dancers on the floor who were grinding and gyrating against

each other. All the bodies moving against each other had made it stuffy down there which was why I was sitting up here.

"Hey, look at her" A man sitting a few seats down from me said. He tilted his oily over-gelled spiked hair in my direction. The blue haired man sitting with him turned his head slightly and gave me a once over. They didn't look like the type of men_ he _usually employed to keep an eye on me. These guys were too flashy. He preferred generic types, people who didn't stand out from a crowd. If you knew what you were looking for you could spot them.

"She doesn't look over twenty" Maybe because I wasn't. I'm only 18 but the fake ID in my purse said otherwise.

"I like them young" Bluey said. "Watch this". A snigger came from behind me. I looked over my shoulder. A group of five people were looking at me, two girls and three boys. I bit my lip to resist the urge of poking my tongue out at them. I turned my eyes back to the alcohol bottles that lined the back wall of the bar. I swallowed the rest of my drink down and swished the vodka and tomato-juice around in my mouth (A bloody Mary is the same, no matter which bar you order it at) waiting for the man to approach me.

"Hey" I called to the man behind the bar.

"What's your poison?" The man said rinsing off a cup. His over-sized gut was hidden by a leather vest. Tattoos with curse words and vulgar images were printed on his skin all the way down to his wrists. He put the glass down and put both hands on the bar, on his knuckles was a tattoo saying _love, hate_. He raised his eyebrows at me in waiting.

"I'll have a gin and tonic" I said smiling sweetly.

"Coming up sugar" he said smiling at me, revealing a mouth of nasty yellow teeth. By now Bluey had plonked himself down in the seat next to me.

"What's your sign?" he said, eyes glued to my boobs. I smiled at his expectantly and gave him the once over. He had a pretty face, but the nose, lip, tongue and eyebrow ring made his face to metallic. Like a he was more of a robot than he was a human. His Emo cut hair fell in straight points over his left eye. His body was lanky and he wore all-leather, which was not a turn on.

"Stop" I said giving him my thousand watt smile. The biker bartender put my drink down in front of me and I gave him his money.

"Babe?" he said looking at me pointedly. I turned my stool toward him.

"What's your name stranger?" I purred.

"Rabbit" the guy said a smirk playing on his lips. "Yours?"

"Marie" I said. That was lie. Like hell I was going to tell this scumbag my name.

"Well _Marie_, if I could rearrange the alphabet I would put 'U' and 'I'—"he began.

"As far away from each other as I could" I finished before picking up my drink and moving away from him. The five onlookers who were sitting at the table behind me were keeling over in laughter, having watched the whole ordeal. I Turned and blew Rabbit a kiss before moving to one of the booths. Not even five minutes had passed when I was approached again.

"Fuck off" I sneered at them.

"Excuse me?" A velvety voice said. I looked up and gasped inwardly. He was gorgeous. He was obviously toned under his white dress shirt; there was a faint line of a pair of much defined abs. His face was angular; he had propionate cheek bones and a straight nose. His hair was bronze which clashed with his pale skin and vibrant green eyes. That was gazing at me with a fire brewing behind them. This man had the looks of a Greek god. He wasn't pretty boy looking like Rabbit was and he wasn't ordinary looking like some of the people in the night club. He was beautiful.

"Can I help you?" I asked bring myself out of my daydream.

"I just wanted to know if you're okay. I saw what happened with that guy." He said as he gestured to empty seat across from me and I nodded. He sat down.

"Thanks for the concern but I held my own with him. I think I'm going to be okay" I said, taking another sip of my drink.

"Oh" he said as he looked down at his that were sitting in his lap. I moved so I was sitting closer to the edge of the seat. I moved my legs out from under the table. If I needed a head start at least I wouldn't need to spend time fumbling to get out of the booth.

"So what's your name?" he asked looking up at me curiously. Before I could help myself I blurted out my name.

"Bella" I said.

"Not Marie" I shook my head "Is Bella short for something?"

"No" I said. My real name was actually Isabella but I wasn't prepared to tell a total stranger all of my details with a risk of being caught.

"What's yours?" I asked.

"Edward" he said smiling at me. I gave smiled at him in return. It was something I rarely did.

"Tell me something Edward. How old are you?" I asked fiddling with the bottom of my glass.

"29" he said. Yikes! Yahoo! Yum! I had always had a thing for older men.

"How old are you?" he asked.

"21" I replied coolly. "But in all honesty I'm 18"

"What are you doing in here then?"

"If I told you I'd have to kill you" It wasn't like I hadn't killed someone before "What are you doing here by yourself?" I said wryly changing the subject.

"I'm not" he replied "I'm here with some friends. They want to meet you" It was foolish but I let him grab my hand and lead me over to his friends. They were the group sitting behind me when I was at the bar.

"Guys this is Bella" Edward said gesturing the group. "This is Jasper and Rosalie, they're twins. Jasper is married to Alice and Rosalie is Emmett's fiancée" he said gesturing to them all. Emmett had brown hair and the same green eyes as Edward. He was built like a bodybuilder but he had a goofy smile on his face. Rosalie was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen she had blond hair that fell in waves around her shoulders; she focused her blue eyes on me, pursing her blood red lips together before smiling at me brightly. Jasper was obviously her twin as Edward has pointed out with his shaggy blond hair and the same blue eyes her looked like his sister. Alice was the girl Jasper had his arm around. She had spiky black her that was cropped short. Her hazy blur eyes glared at me. I took a step back.

"Excuse me. I need to use the bathroom" I said turning on my heel and I made my way towards the ladies room. I stared at myself in the mirror. I had brown hair that wavered into the middle of my back. My bangs fell over my right eyes. I didn't like to look people in the eyes. Mine gave too much away. Which could be a good thing if you wanted to die, not that I would be giving them that death. My eyes were chocolate brown and when I looked at them in the mirror even I could see the dark edge to them. I didn't relate to people. The psychotic glint in my eyes kept them at arm's length so it didn't surprise me when Alice reacted like that towards me.

"Bella" A voice said and I turned around to see Alice standing behind me. She was small and pixie like and in my high heels I towered over her. But her stance didn't falter.

"Alice" I said through my teeth.

"What are you hiding?" she said as her eyes softened "Oh and by the way I can tell your only 18. You are lucky I don't turn you in for underage drinking".

"I'm not hiding anything" I said shooting daggers at her.

"Defensive. Maybe even overly defensive" she said smiling. " I can read you Bella and I know you are hiding something and from how Edward is looking at you I can tell you've already got him hooked. The same for the others. For Pete's sake they only just met you! But there's something sad in your eyes. Something dark. Are intending to hurt Edward?" I looked down at my shoes before looking her in the eyes. My hand reached out and I pushed my bangs from my eyes. Which caused her to gasp on two accounts.

One being the scare that went through my right eye which had previously been covered and number two; the scars on my wrist that were now showing.

"The secrets I have are dark to see the light of day. The kind that will kill you, I have no intention of hurting Edward. I don't even know you guys" I said and Alice looked a bit more relaxed. A sudden tapping from the door made both of us jump.

"Alice, Bella its Edward and Jasper. Are you guys okay?" Edward called from the other side of the door. Alice looked at me with a panicked glance.

"Drop it please. It will be your funeral" not that I was going to tell her anyway.

We both walked out. Edward grabbed my hand.

"Want to dance?" I smiled at him and he lead me to the dance floor.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and he leaned down and nuzzled my neck.

"I feel like I'm robbing the cradle here" Edward said his hands slip down to my hips he gripped them gently, spreading his fingers out on the bare skin of the cut outs on the side of my dress. "I'm 11 year a older than you" he said as he brought our bodies closer together as the song changed.

"If it helps I like older men" I said with a smile. I turned myself around so my arse was touching his groin.

_The lights are out and I barely know you  
We're going up and the place is slowing down  
I knew you'd come around  
_

I moved myself up and down as I ground my arse into his erection. Edward hissed in pleasure.

_You captivate me, something about you has got me  
I was lonely now you make me feel alive  
Will you be mine tonight?_

Take me on the floor (dadada da dadadada)  
I can't take it any more (dadada da dadadada)  
I want you, I want you, I want you to show me love  
Just take me on the floor (dadada da dadadada)  
I can give you more (dadada da dadadada)  
You kill me, you kill me, you kill me with your touch

Edward spun me around. All the parts of our bodies were lined up now. I swayed on hips and shimmied them against Edwards member that was straining against his jeans. He threw his head back and I leaned forward kissing his neck._  
_  
_My heart is racing as you're moving closer  
You take me higher with every breath I take  
Would it be wrong to stay?_  
_  
One look at you and I know what you're thinking  
Time's a bitch and my heart is sinking down  
You turn me inside out  
_

I sang the words to him and he moaned. He suddenly crashed his lips to mine. Heat pulsed threw my veins and up to my cheeks making me flush. He slid his tongue along my bottom lip asking for permission to enter which I gladly granted. Our tongues danced with each other while we grinded our hips together.

_Take me on the floor (dadada da dadadada)  
I can't take it any more (dadada da dadadada)  
I want you, I want you, I want you to show me love  
Just take me on the floor (dadada da dadadada)  
I can give you more (dadada da dadadada)  
You kill me, you kill me, you kill me with your touch _

I wanna kiss a girl  
I wanna kiss a girl  
I wanna kiss a boy  
I wanna ...

I wanna kiss a girl (do ya, do ya, do ya, do ya)  
I wanna kiss a girl (do ya, do ya, do ya, do ya)  
I wanna kiss a boy (do ya, do ya, do ya, do ya)  
I wanna kiss a (kiss a, kiss a, kiss a)

dadada da dadadada  
dadada da dadadada  
dadada da dadadada (oh)

Take me on the floor (dadada da dadadada)  
I can't take it any more (dadada da dadadada)  
I want you, I want you, I want you to show me love  
Just take me on the floor (dadada da dadadada)  
I can give you more (dadada da dadadada)  
You kill me, you kill me, you kill me with your touch

Take me on the floor (dadada da dadadada)  
I can't take it any more (dadada da dadadada)  
I want you, I want you, I want you to show me love  
Just take me on the floor (dadada da dadadada)  
I can give you more (dadada da dadadada)  
You kill me, you kill me, you kill me  
Please don't stop!

"Let's get out of here" Edward said. It was liked someone had dumped a cold bucket of water on me. I pulled away and I started to head towards the door.

"Bella where are you going?" Edward called from behind me.

"I've got to go" I said. I made it out the door but I could still here him chasing after me. I couldn't allow Edward to get tangled up in my shit. Not if he wanted to live.

Rosalie, Alice, Emmett and Jasper came to a halt in front of me. I stopped on my tracks.

"Bella where are you going?" Edward repeated.

"I'm sorry but I can't let you guys get involved with my life" I said

"Why?" Jasper demanded. I gave him a sad look before my gaze turned to Alice and I screamed. They all looked puzzled and scared.

"Help! There trying to hurt me!" I cried.

"What the hell are you doing Bella?" Rosalie demanded it was too late the bouncers were taking them away.

I sped out the door.

**Edward POV**

"Bella" I yelled

It was too late though she had already left

* * *

Press the button Below and enter the magic world of reviews :D

No seriously guys lemme know what you think?

Do you think I should continue with the story

Were there parts you didnt like? or parts you did?

Press the buttoon below and tell me...

Ily Flick...

Song: Take me on the floor by The Veronicas


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to the people who reviewed and to people who didn't review thank you anyway for reading my story :)**

**SM owns Twilight. I do however own a Twilight jewellery box**

* * *

_I am outside  
And I've been waiting for the sun  
With my wide eyes  
I've seen worlds that don't belong  
My mouth is dry with words I cannot verbalize  
Tell me why we live like this_

_Keep me safe inside_  
_Your arms like towers_  
_Tower over me_

_Yeah_  
_Cause we are broken_  
_What must we do to restore_  
_Our innocence_  
_And oh, the promise we adored_  
_Give us life again cause we just wanna be whole_

_Lock the doors_  
_Cause I like to capture this voice_  
_it came to me tonight_  
_So everyone will have a choice_  
_And under red lights_  
_I'll show myself it wasn't forged_  
_We're at war_  
_We live like this_

_Keep me safe inside_  
_Your arms like towers_  
_Tower over me_

_Cause we are broken_  
_What must we do to restore_  
_Our innocence_  
_And oh, the promise we adored_  
_Give us life again cause we just wanna be whole_

_Tower over me_  
_Tower over me_

_And I'll take the truth at any cost_

_Cause we are broken_  
_What must we do to restore_  
_Our innocence_  
_And oh, the promise we adored_  
_Give us life again cause we just wanna be whole_

_*We Are Broken- Paramore*_

'Oh my god!' I breathed as I fell back on the bed. 'That was amazing'.

"I know right" he breathed as he moved his hair from his eyes, some of it still stayed stuck to his sweaty forehead.

'Do you know what the best thing about sex is?' I said rolling over so I was lying on top of him and looking him in the eyes.

'Um...the pleasure?' he chuckled. I felt his body heave up and down with deep breaths of laughter. It felt amazing.

'Yes to that, but I was going to say that anywhere from ten minute to ten hours you can forget about fucked up your life is.' I said and laid my head down on his chest, stroking it delicately with my finger tips.

'It could be like this always if you just let me in.' he said in a soft voice. I rolled off him.

'Mike! No!' I protested

He propped himself up on his elbows so he could look down on my naked form. He looked my body up and down, his eyes straining on my boobs. When they reached my eyes I could see lust and curiosity blazing in his blue pools.

'Why though? You always tell me no but you never give me a reason! Do you not like me?' That was as far from the truth as anything. Of course I liked Mike we had always had chemistry. We met when I was looking for a job. Mike is my Ex-boss. I didn't want to be the little slut that was sleeping with the big guns so I quit. Mike was a hot shot attorney, he could easily have any girl he wanted with his lean physique and startling looks but for some reason he wanted me. I was surprised he had hired me I mean, I was high school drop out with only a handful if jobs with some experience in. I was sort of a novelty when I started working as a personal assistant for him. All the girls in the building looked like playboy bunnies. They all had the orange tan, fake boobs, blonde hair and symmetrical faces of a Barbie doll. I paled in comparison to even the ugliest Barbie look a like there. I wasn't ugly in fact I was far from it but I was no massed produced beauty all these girls seemed to posses. I had brown hair with red tinges that wavered to the middle of my back. I had huge brown eyes that held more innocence that I possessed and red stained lips. I had nice sized boob, I was busty but not like those girls and I had a nice body. But I was the freak in the world of Malibu and big bosoms. I had a scar that ran from the middle of my forehead, through my right eye and down over my cheek. Mike had said it only made me more beautiful but I didn't think it did. It only made my looks falter more. I was lucky that it was dark in the club I saw Edward at. He couldn't see my scar until I revealed it to Alice.

'Mike how can you say that? Of course I like you but I can't drag you into my shit' I said. He looked sad. I pulled his head down so he was resting on my chest now. He smiled a small smile and nuzzled his face into my breast.

'Comfortable are we?' I said and Mike smiled in spite of himself before speaking.

'Bella I want to be a part of your life. I don't care about anything else' I pushed him off me and I rolled over and got out of the bed.

'No Mike! I said no!' I started to rapidly get dressed. I couldn't find my panties so I just awkwardly pulled my jeans on.

He got up and pulled his boxers back on before he came to stand in front of me.

'Bella I mean it. Whatever it is I want to help.' He grabbed my hands in his and looked down at them, smiling slightly before he looked up at me.

'I'm in love with you. I can see it in your eyes you don't feel the same but you still care for me. You said it yourself' he said.

I growled and snatched my hands from his. I didn't bother to put my bra on so I slipped my halter neck over my head and I turned to look at Mike as I tied it around my neck.

'No Mike. This was just meant to be casual but if this is going to happen then I'm going to have to end this'

I started for the door. I could hear Mike following me out the front door. I hailed a cab before I felt Mike grab my arm tightly.

'You're not leaving'

'Yes I am' I said raising my chin in defiance. His grip on my arm was becoming unbearably tight. 'Find someone better than me'

'There is no one else. Can't you see that?' he said frantically.

'Ouch, Mike your hurting me' I said and his grip only got tighter. 'Mike! Let me go. Please' I wailed.

It was like a cold bucket of water had been dropped on his head. He released me immediately. I climbed into the back seat of the yellow taxi. I was in tears when I told the cab driver my hotel address. I looked down at my arms which had red hand prints on it from where Mike grabbed me. I was going to have bruises in the morning.

The drive to the hotel took around half an hour when I got there I chucked him the fair and a twenty dollar tip and then I walked inside the posh hotel.

The doorman got the door for me and I smiled at him as I entered into the lobby. I started over to the front desk to see if I had any mail. I am a trust fund baby. When Grandma Swan tragically passed she left her money to Charlie to give to me when he felt right. Charlie was murdered when I turned 15 and I became an emancipated minor. I went where I felt or really I ran to escape. It was easier to stay in a hotel than to buy a house. If I'm buying a house there's too much paperwork involved with too many of my details to fill in for _him_ to get his hands on. Plus there was the trouble of if I had to move on again that I lost a lot of money on furniture in a house that I was never going to see again.

'Hey Angie' I said as I dinged the bell sitting on the reception counter.

'Hey Bella' she smiled. Angela was one of the few people I had become friends with. She had dark tanned skin with dark brown hair that now was in an intricate up do. She had on the dark blue uniform that the hotel staff wore. Dark blue slacks or skirts and the white button shirts with the hotel logos on them. Today she was wearing her white glasses; that was the little quirk with Angela she owned a huge variety of them.

"No mail?" I asked.

'Just junk' she said smiling cheekily.

'What's got you in such a happy mood?' I asked as she walked around the bench and pulled me into a quick hug.

'Ben proposed' she squealed grabbing my hands and we both started jumping up and down like a couple of teenagers. Technically, I still was a teenager.

'Congratulations' I said and she beamed at me.

'I'm paying you to work not to fraternize with guests Miss Weber' a familiar voice called and I turned around to see her fiancé Ben Cheney standing behind us, hands on his hips and a dopey grin on his face. Ben owns the hotel.

' Blah blah blah' she smiled at him. I waved them goodbye as I turned to make my way towards the elevator. My room was on the top floor. I was staying in a pent house suite; it had more security around it. When celebrities or important people were in town they usually stayed in one of the pent houses.

My eyes grew wide as the elevator doors opened.

'Bella?'

'Emmett' I said and nodded at him as I tired to brush past him but he put his arm up to stop me.

'You're not going anywhere' he growled

'Yes I am'

'No you are not' he said simply and I groaned, slapping the palm of my hand against my forehead. 'Do you know how upset you've made Edward?' That made my ears prick up. This discussion was inevitable. I gestured for him to step back inside the elevator.

I sighed.

'You know he cares for you a lot. Even if you guys have only known each for a night. He feels connected to you' I did as well. Not that I was going to tell Emmett that otherwise I was going to be in deeper shit about the whole security guard thing.

One hundred and one floors of the hotel later we arrived at my suite. I scanned my key card and turned the knob. Emmett happily walked into the room letting out a low whistle.

'This some place huh? Where'd you get the money to stay in a swanky room like this?' he asked as he sat down on the couch and turned on the TV. The hotel had that Twilight movie playing. Emmett engrossed himself in that while I went to make some coffee.

'How do you have your coffee?' I called from the small kitchen.

'Black with two sugars' Emmett hollered. I came out a few minutes later and handed him his mug. He turned off the TV as I went and sat in the chair opposite of him.

'You never answered my question. How come you're in a room like this?' he said looking at me curiously. Most likely trying to find something that screamed RICH.

'My grandmother left me some money'

'Why don't you buy a house then? Why live in a hotel?'

'Because it's easier than living in a house' I said and he glared at me, seeing through my half lie. It was actually easier not to have to any house work but I would have liked somewhere more permanent to live. Although I had been here for about seven months now without an incident.

'Bullshit. Tell me the truth. I deserve it after the stunt you pulled at the club the other week' I did owe it to him. But it was too dangerous to tell him. I decided to tell him the basics.

'What I am about to show you Emmett you cannot tell anyone of' He opened his mouth to ask why but I cut him off. 'This could kill you. Which is why I did what I did. I can't let you or Edward or anyone get involved in my shit'

'Show me' was all Emmett said before I stood up. I turned my back and started to unbutton my shirt. I quickly pulled it to front of my body to now cover my breasts. Emmett gasped. I looked over my shoulder at his reaction. He was horrified. My eyes turned to the mirror on the opposite wall. A thick scar ran from one side of my back to another. A stab mark was on my left shoulder. I turned back around and held out my arm.

Emmett eyes glazed over as he looked at the scars of where slits had been on my wrists and forearms. Finally, clutching the shirt to my chest I brushed the bangs away from my face. He said nothing as he glanced at my face. I turned back around and buttoned my shirt up before sitting back down in my seat. It seemed like a long time before Emmett was able to speak again. I looked up at him with tears in my eyes.

'Wh-wha-what hap-happened t-to y-y-you?' he asked. I swallowed, trying to make the dryness in my throat go away.

'That's all I can say' I said 'That is why you and the others need to stay away'

'Why? I want to help you. So will the others just let us in' this was kind of like the Mike Newton situation all over again.

'N-no' I stammered. 'It's too dangerous'

'I want to help'

'Get out' I screamed and Emmett jumped in surprise.

'Bel—'he began

'NO! I will not drag you into my crap. I can handle it myself. Now get out please just go'

'Just tell me why? Please Bella? Please?' he asked softly as he came to sit next to me. He pulled me into his lap and placed my head on his shoulder. Emmett had this big brother aura rolling off him. He reminded me of my brother; who was dead now.

'All I can tell you is that I have killed people and now they want to kill me' I peeked at his reaction.

'You-you've killed before?' he asked incredously

'Yes and that's all I can tell you. Please leave now Emmett I want to be left alone' He got up and turned to look at you.

'Bella I understand I=I won't tell them but I am going to tell them that your here' he took out his cell phone 'I can I have your cell number please? Just so that I can make sure your okay' He asked quietly.

'555=9875' I said. He taped my digits into his blackberry before coming over to me and giving a peck on the forehead.

'Stay safe please. I'll see you soon. Rosalie and I are staying on floor eighty-eight if you need me. Were only here till they finish getting our furniture here. We just moved from Florida' He smiled

'Bye Em' he shut the door behind himself. I walked into my bedroom and I stripped out of jeans and blouse. I walked into the bathroom and looked at my naked form in the mirror. My body was Amazonian like Rosalie's but I wasn't short like Alice. I had a nice body. I had decent sized breast and a flat stomach with toned legs. I went to the hotels gym every morning. I had a quick shower before putting on my beige tank top and boy short panty set. I grabbed my iPod and mobile phone and I climbed under the covers of the bed. I put my head phones and soon enough the quiet tune of _chasing cars_ filled my ears and I sang quietly along with it.

_We'll do it all  
Everything  
On our own_

We don't need  
Anything  
Or anyone

If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
would you lie with me and just forget the world?

I don't quite know  
How to say  
How I feel

Those three words  
Are said too much  
They're not enough

If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
would you lie with me and just forget the world?

Forget what we're told  
Before we get too old  
Show me a garden that's bursting into life

Let's waste time  
Chasing cars  
Around our heads

I need your grace  
To remind me  
To find my own

If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
would you lie with me and just forget the world?

Forget what we're told  
Before we get too old  
Show me a garden that's bursting into life

All that I am  
All that I ever was  
Is here in your perfect eyes, they're all I can see

I don't know where  
Confused about how as well  
Just know that these things will never change for us at all

If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
would you lie with me and just forget the world?

For the third time tonight I cried myself to sleep. But in my slumber I was met with dreams of green-eyed and bronze haired angels.

* * *

**Okay there's the second chapter (Updated) I hope you find this better than the other. Review and tell me if you think it's an improvement.**

**Song: Chasing Cars by Snowpatrol**

**Love it?**

**Hate it? (Constructive criticism only please)**

**Have a query or a suggestion?**

**Hit the button Below.**

**I love you guys.**

**BTW. As I mentioned in my AN my penname is now RainyDayLover.**

**It was FamiliarTasteOfEdwardPoison.**

**Thank you again to those who read my story. **

**Felicity xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Only one review guys...I think we can do better than that :)**

**But thank you for reading my story anyway.**

**SM owns Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse and breaking dawn. But I do own several Twilight posters.**

**Song: Need by Hanna Pestle**

* * *

**BPOV**

_I sat quivering and shaking in the corner._

_I peaked up over my knees and looked around what used to be my homey bedroom. It was different now. The plush carpet that had previously inhabited my floor had been ripped up, chunks still stayed stuck to the floor near the walls where it had be too difficult to pull off. My queen sized bed had been replaced by an old brass frame and a thin mattress and a single sheet and sweat stained pillow. Rays of light shone in through the window. Thick lines of shadow cast upon them due to the thick iron bars on my window. This wasn't the childhood bedroom I remembered. The room I had slept in as a child was filled with happy memories of Charlie reading me bedtime stories, Renee rocking me to sleep in the rocking chair that used to sit where I was now and of breakfast in bed on my birthday. They were memories that had been shunned by the ugliness of the room now._

_I jumped as I heard the sudden thump of someone marching up the stairs loudly. They wanted their presence known. The lock in the door turned as they unlocked the door. I put my head back down between my knees not wanting to see my intruder._

'_Bella?' A velvety voice called softly from the doorway. My head jolted up as if I been shocked by electricity._

'_Edward' I breathed._

'_Not'_

'_What?' I said looking up at his face only to see the black hair and brown almond eyes I terrified. He had found me._

'_Finally found you. Hey?' he said giving me an evil grin, sensing I knew what he was going to do with me._

_I gulped and his smirk became more pronounced._

'_Aw you still have my marks on you little one?' he said holding up my wrist gingerly and looking at the scars on it. I jerked it away from him._

'_Once you're gone my revenge is complete. It really wasn't nice killing them Bella you're no different than me. You're a killer' he smiled as he drew his knife. I prayed he would make it quick. I grimaced and cringed._

' _Oh no sweet thing' he said cooing at me 'I'm going to kill you slowly and trust me when I say to you that you will feel everything I do' he pulled out a knife from his back pocket and brought it down to my wrist cutting it slowly. I gasped in pain and looked down at the blood that began to ooze._

'_Say hi to Charlie and Renee for me' he smiled evilly._

_I cried and sobbed as he continued to assault me with the weapon._

_Until he brought it down and the knife pierced my chest._

'Ahh' I screamed as I sat bolt upright coming out of my nightmare. My heart was hammering in my chest as I breathed deeply, exhaling and inhaling. The fresh morning burnt my lungs as I gulped it down, recovering from the aftershocks of the nightmare. I sighed. I needed coffee.

I got up and made my way to the kitchen. I put the kettle on and made my way back to the lounge room before I heard a knock at the door. I pulled on my purple silk robe and then I ran to open the door.

'Delivery for Miss Swan?' the gangly bellboy said.

'That's my name' I said as he gawked at me. Awkward.

'Er...um...these are for you' he said handing me a bouquet of roses before he turned and scampered down the hall. I moved back inside and sat down on the couch. I opened the card that was wedged between the flowers.

_Dearest Bella,_

_Emmett told me you were still in town_

_Please call me 555-7743_

_Yours always,_

_Edward Cullen._

I felt tears pool at my eyes. My eyes emotions seemed to be wired to my tear ducts nowadays. I needed some air so I decided to head out for a bit. I jumped through the shower quickly and changed into the first thing I pulled out of my draws. I put on some light wash skinny leg jeans and a plain white tee-shirt. My hair was mess today and I couldn't be bothered to straighten in so I simple pulled it all back into a ponytail, including my bangs which left the scar on my face revealed. I grimaced as I looked at myself in the mirror. I turned away and picked up my handbag and my mobile before leaving the suite.

Angela smiled at me as I walked past the reception. I smiled back at her. By turning my head towards her I wasn't looking where I was going so I walked straight into someone.

'Oaf' I said as I fell onto the ground.

'I'm so sorry Mis- wait Bella?' the man called. I was paralysed like a deer caught in the headlight.

But as I looked up at the person I was met with a pair of puppy dog brown eyes. He extended his hand to help me up.

'Seth' I breathed as he engulfed me in a hug.

'What are you doing here?' he said 'I haven't seen you since Charlie was...' he trailed off looking down at the ground. 'It's been years' he said finally.

'I know it's been far too long' I said. Last time I had seen Seth was when I was 15 and he was lanky 16 year old still trying to get his bearings in life. If it hadn't of been for his familiar kind eyes I probably wouldn't have recognized him at all. He had filled out over the years so he wasn't lanky he had muscles but not like Emmett had. 'How's Leah?' I asked.

'That's why I'm here, Leah needs some help getting her business off the ground. It's her opening day'

'You're not talking about the restaurant she wanted to open?' Leah Clearwater had been my best friend since I'd been able to crawl. While I lived in Forks she lived on the reservation, since my mom and dad had been friends with Seth and Leah's it was only natural we would be best friends but when I was 15 I left town and never contacted her again for fears of her safety if I did. So our friendship dwindled, but I still considered her my best friend. Although Leah was 23 and 5 years older than me.

'I'm meant to be heading over there now and my girlfriend bailed so I need a date' he said grinning at me.

'Seth please. I-I mean I don't even have anything to wear' I said. He chuckled at me.

'I was joking about needing to be there now. But I do need a date' he said grinning still.

'Why don't you stay home your girlfriend?' I asked. I really didn't feel like dressing up.

'One because she insisted that I come and Two you should know by now not to piss Leah off' Seth said.

'Wait here' I huffed before turning around and heading back to my room. I didn't like going out all the time. It attracted too much attention but then again so did staying in one place. I sighed as I quickly went through my wardrobe. I quickly pulled on a strapless little black dress and a pearl necklace with a pair of black pumps. I quickly pulled the brush through my hair and blow dried it. I put in some hoop earring and sliver of lip gloss before running out the door. I looked down at my phone.

It had only taken me 15 minutes.

'Looking good Bella' Seth called I grabbed his arm as he lead me out into his car.

The city lights reflected and passed over the car as we sped through the city. We chatted idly and I fidgeted with the material of the seat.

'Are you always this anxious?' he asked coolly.

'Are you always this nosy?' I snapped and instantly regretted the snub.

'Bella' he sighed 'I know things have been difficult for you since your parents and your sister...' he began but I cut him off.

'Just drop it' I yelled at him. 'I don't want to talk about it' I said and thankfully Seth left it at that.

We arrived at the restaurant 5 minutes later and I was happy the atmosphere was back to normal. The first thing I felt when I looked at it was jealousy; Leah had everything I wanted, we talked about opening a restaurant together, she'd wanted to be a business woman and I wanted to be a chef.

I put my arm around the crook of Seth's as we walked in. The place was packed. It was very modern but with a vintage feel.

'Seth!' a voice called from behind us. I instantly knew who it was.

'Leah' Seth called enthusiastically. Her smile faltered as she saw me standing behind him.

'B-bella?' she asked as she glared at me. 'I missed you so much' Leah said as she crushed me in a hug. 'What happened?'

'Long story' I said smiling weakly.

'Sorry guys I have to go. Oh and Bella don't for a moment even think your halfway to forgiveness' She said with a glare and a smile before she turned to leave.

We ended up at the bar talking about the old times, Seth tried to bring up our conversation earlier but I brushed him off by saying I needed to go to the toilet.

As soon as I turned to corner I walked into someone. Geez, I was clumsy today.

'Bella' the voice called.

It felt like an electric current was flowing through my body, and that was only from his voice. I swallowed and looked up at him.

'Edward' I said he looked at me sadly.

'Why?' was all he said?

'I have my reasons'

'like?'

'Look Edward, I've done things I regret. I'm not good for you'

But from the look in his eyes I could see Edward wasn't going any where soon.

* * *

**There we go haha**

**Review peeps...:D**

**Love **

**rainydaylover**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you to everyone who read my story I love you guys xx**

**You guys really made my day...**

**News regarding **_**THE FAMOUS:**_** To readers of The Famous I am slowly writing the next chapter but I've been having writers block with that story. I can't just write whatever and I need to be in the mood for it. I am about a quarter of the way through with it. **

**SM owns Twilight. I however have tried to steal a cardboard cut out of Taylor Launter from a local cinema...not really :)**

* * *

_I wanted you to know that I love the way you laugh  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away  
I keep your photograph and I know it serves me well  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain_

Because I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away

The worst is over now and we can breathe again  
I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away  
There's so much left to learn, and no one left to fight  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain

'Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away

'Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away

_Seether-Broken_

**BPOV**

Have you ever had one of those moments where you wish the ground would just swallow you up?

Right now was one of those moments. I tried to walk around Edward but as I brushed past him he grabbed my arm. It was still tender from the ordeal with Mike. I hissed in pain and Edward looked down at my arm that now had a purple hand-print on it.

'Who did this?' he asked as his skin paled.

'No one' I said snatching my arm from him. I made the mistake of looking up into his beautiful green eyes. They looked so sad. I wanted to grab this beautiful man and kiss his pain away but I couldn't. He wasn't mine to kiss. Our bodies drifted closer together. He picked up my arm and brushed his fingers against it tenderly. He was pleading with me silently.

'I had a disagreement with a friend who was concerned about me. I went to leave when he grabbed my arm a little too hard. He didn't mean it' I said.

'Thank you for telling me' he said. My eyes for a brief moment drifted to his lips. Edward noticed my gaze and he brought his face closer to mine.

'Bella' Seth called as he approached Edward and I. We jumped apart and I chuckled nervously as Seth looked between Edward and me, clearly confused about the whole situation.

'I was getting worried about you' he said. With a sly glance at Edward I could see he was looking angry. Seth put his arm around me and pressed me into his side.

Edward looked at me then Seth and then back at me. 'Who's this?' he asked gruffly.

'I'm Seth' he introduced. He stuck his and out at Edward. But Edward was looking at me with a murderous glare his form shaking.

'Is there anything you wish to tell me Bella?' he asked.

'Edward it's not what you think'

All Edward did was shake his head.

'Not like I haven't heard that before' he said. My heart ached as I looked at him. I was never one to believe in fairytale, magic and love. But standing here with Edward did I believe in love at first sight?

Yes?

No?

Maybe?

'Edward really Seth is just a –'Edward cut me off.

'A friend' Edward roared, raising his voice causing some of the patrons to look over at us with worried and curious expression. I could see Leah looking at me from the other side of the room. Her brows mooched together as she looked at me in concern. I shook my head slightly and she turned back to the person she had previously been talking to but not before giving me a worried glance every couple of seconds.

'So Bella tell me. Does your boyfriend know you were out with me a last week?' he asked with a smirk. Why was he being so nasty? I didn't like this side of Edward.

'Seth is not my boyfriend. He's-He's an old friend from high school' I said my voice thick with emotion as it did every time I thought about something from home,

'Yeah right' he said looking at me in disbelief. He didn't believe me. 'I thought I had finally got used to having people sneak around behind my back. I was engaged a year ago and one day I came home to find my fiancée fucking my best friend. Do you know what she said?' he seethed looking at me angrily. I shook my head.

'Edward, it's not what you think' he quoted 'Your no better than Lauren' he spat. A deep sobbed erupted from my chest.

'Bella?' Seth said putting a hand on my shoulder. I shook it off and ran into the bathroom. I washed my hands and my face feeling dirty. Edward had been cheated on. Why would anybody want to cheat on him? The cold water felt nice against my flushed face.

I sighed heavily as another round of tears flowed freshly over my cheeks.

**EPOV**

'You idiot' Seth exclaimed.

I looked at him with angry eyes. Bella had lied to me. Someone let me down again. It seemed all I was going to know in this life was disappointment.

'She's not my girlfriend' he said. Liar I thought.

'Bella came with me because_ my_ girlfriend is home sick. Bella was my older sister's best friend in high school' I looked at him confused. So Bella wasn't going out with Seth?

And I, Edward Anthony Cullen being the stupid person that I am accused her of being with someone else. I mentally smacked my hand to forehead. I felt sick for having to go off at Bella like that.

'Sorry man' I said rubbing the back of my neck and looking at him apologetically.

'It's not me you should apologise to' he said looking at me sternly. The door behind us creaked as it opened and out stepped Bella. She looked up at me with red, puffy eyes then she peered over my shoulder and she ran. Terror flashed through her eyes but she wasn't looking at me. I turned my head and looked over my shoulder.

Nothing looked out of the ordinary, patrons were talking amongst themselves, and waiters were hustling around taking orders and delivering food. I could never do such a tedious job. I looked at Bella and followed her gazed that was set on a man across the room. He was average looking with blond hair and brown eyes but he packing some serious muscle. He flashed a crooked nasty smile at Bella. I turned around to ask her what was going on but she was now in front of me and running out the door to the employee car park. Seth and the man ran out after her, I followed suit. It happened so fast I came to halt as I exited the door and I froze.

Bella stood frozen like a deer caught in the head lights as she looked at the goon holding the gun at her.

'Who are you?' Seth called. The man smirked. Bella's eyes caught mine and she palled even more. She turned her head slightly, showing me she was shaking it. Telling me to get out of here.

I furrowed my brows and shook my head in response telling her I wasn't leaving.

This man was obviously going to hurt Bella and I needed to do something to stop it!

'Who are you?' Seth repeated

'No one of importance' the man said, his voice rusty and bitter but smooth at the same time. Like someone who smoked a lot. 'But if you must know the names Joe' he said with a smile in his voice. The name was very intimidating or scary for a person who was holding a gun.

But Joe?

It was just so...so _average._

Bella let out an involuntary squeak as realization hit her.

'He knows where I am?' she asked in a small voice. Who? I thought.

'Yes. We've known where you are for a while. He's not going to give up until you're dead. So we can make this easy and you can come with me now or it can be difficult your choice' Joe said as he experimentally clicking the trigger slightly.

'She not going with you' Seth declared. He pushed Bella behind him and she stood firmly in front of her, blocking her from the path of the gun. Joe smirked and jerked his head to right, telling him to move or else. He shook his head.

'If you want her you'll have to go through me' he said shakily as he outstretched his arms.

'Fine' Joe said as he pulled the trigger it all happened fast but Joe fired the gun and the bullet went spiralling into Seth's shoulder, his knees buckled and he gripped his shoulder wailing in pain as he dropped to his knees. Joe lowered his gun. I moved fast and got behind him, kicking his feet out from underneath him. His gun dropped onto the ground and Bella ran forward and picked it up, facing it at me. I took a step back.

Was Bella honestly going to shoot _me_?

'Edward, I really don't want to shoot you. Move now' she demanded as she drew in a shaky breath, I put both palms up and I moved over to the left and away from the man who was now getting to his feet. He spat the ground and turned to look at Bella with an evil smile. Bella didn't notice as he reached into his back pocket and retrieved a small knife.

'You're shaking like a dog' he said laughing.

'Hand over the gun little lamb and come with me' he cooed at Bella. Crooking a finger at her. 'It would be a pity to hurt pretty boy over there' he added jabbing a finger in my direction.

'I'll pull the trigger' she said.

'Like you did on James hmm? How did it feel to kill someone Bella? It's such a rush'

What? I couldn't believe it. Bella isn't the type of person capable of killing someone. Tears flowed down her cheeks and her body quivered and shook.

'They killed my family' she wailed as the gun in her hands shook more. 'All of them died. Charlie. Renee. Tanya. She was only ten and they killed her' she cried.

'You're lucky you came here with that fucker.' He said motioning to Seth who had pushed himself up against the wall, the blood was flowing out his arm at a steady pace and he looked slightly green. But it appeared the bullet hadn't hit anything major. 'We were waiting for you at your hotel room as soon as you returned from going out we were there' he said.

He pulled his knife out a little further. Light reflected off the street lamp making the blade glisten in the dark, catching Bella's eye. He looked over at me and I knew he was going to make an attempt to hurt me next. Joe was trying to get rid of me so Bella was defenceless, he didn't think that Bella was capable of pulling the trigger, neither did I but apparently she had killed someone before. Bella noticed that he looked at me; she looked at the knife and back at me.

Bella raised the gun higher and closed one eye in concentration.

'Go on. Do it' he said. Her hands shook violently as her hand inched the trigger back slightly.

'He's right you're a coward' he said. A look of anger and determination flashed across Bella's face.

Joe suddenly turned and hurdled himself towards me with the knife raised and like the idiot I was I stood rooted on the spot.

A shot fired and the noise of it echoed off the walls of the car park and rang around the small employee car park like a bell.

Joe fell to the ground a few feet away from me. I quickly tried to make my way over to Bella. Her hands were shaking violently. As I past Joe his hand shot out and grabbed my leg. But as soon as he touched me he was dead. Bella fired and other echo erupted throughout the car park. She dropped to her knees sobbing heavily. I ran over to her and wrapped my arms around her.

All I knew then was I would do anything to make Bella safe.

**BPOV** (Sorry for switching all the time)

Edward and I had untangled ourselves from each other and had made our way over to Seth. I kissed him on the cheek tenderly.

'Thank you' I whispered in his ear. 'Edward dials 911' I said but he was already on it. Once he hung up I told him in a shaky voice to go in and get Leah. I turned back to Seth who was truly like an older brother to me. He had forgiven me so quickly after I left Leah and him; he had welcomed me back with open arms.

How did I thank him?

By dragging him into my crap and getting him shot in the arm.

Seth looked pale. I wiped the sweat off his forehead. I looked down at the wound on top of his bicep, I had ripped the bottom of his shirt and the blood was seeping through the thin material of his shirt. He wouldn't die of this but he might have to stay in the hospital for a while.

'Seth' Leah called frantically. She looked at him in horror as she saw the dried blood all over his arm and chest. The paramedics arrived shortly and Leah was ushered into an ambulance with Seth strapped to a stretcher. I was sitting inside at the bar with Edward's arms around me and a glass of water that was spilling everywhere. Edward set the glass down and looked me in the eyes.

'I have nowhere to go now' I said. Edward looked at me with sad eyes.

'Come stay with me' he asked or rather stated.

'No, I couldn't do that Edward. I've already caused you enough trouble' the look in his eyes told me not to argue and I didn't.

Thirty minutes later we were at Edward's house. It was in a nice suburb, the kind with the picket fences and swing set in the front yard. The house was beautiful. It was a blue Victorian style house with a brown roof and white skirting boards.

'It's beautiful' I breathed.

'It pales in comparison to you' Edward said and I smiled and looked up at him. It was nice to smile after things that had happened.

We walked inside. It had modern interior. Mostly whites and beiges with the odd splash of bright colour. Edward led me straight into his bedroom I followed him through into the bathroom. The shower and the bath were huge and had me thinking some naughty thoughts.

_Not helpful at the moment Bella!_

Edward cleared his throat.

'I'll um...leave you some clothes' he said and blushed slightly. He walked out and closed the door behind him. I striped and stepped into the shower. With the water hitting down on my face I reflected on the event that had happened tonight.

They say every time you killed a person you lose a bit of your soul. I didn't know whether to believe that or not. But maybe with Edward's help I could overcome these obstacles.

* * *

**Finally have that chapter done...**

**I'm going to try to finish the next chapter for **_**The Famous **_**so I'm not exactly sure when I will post the next chapter**

**Thanks guys**

**Read and Review :)**


	5. Chapter 5

__

__

__

__

Hello my darlings,

Only one person out of 224 people reviewed :(

But that's Okay:) Because 224 people read my story...

I have updated _The Famous_ finally but this story is really my main focus now, I hope everyone likes this story so far? Have any of you figured out who's after Bella? Drop me a review and tell me your guesses.

I've just started watching Vampire Diaries and True Blood Season 3. Not quite sure if any of them stack up to Twilight but anyway.

__

__

I know you guys are anxiously waiting to see what and why these people are after Bella. It should be revealed within the next few chapters. If I feel generous (Reviews are a good way to butter me up). :)

Thank you to _haleyscott305_, who out of the 224 people who recently read my story reviewed. Thank you so much. You made my day. Also a big thank you to the people who read this story. It makes me happy to see these people reading my story, it tell me I may be doing something right.

The song for this chapter is Cut by Plumb. (Vampire Diaries. Stefan...Swoon)

Disclaimer: I do not Twilight. SM does...dang it!

THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS A LEMON IN IT. IF YOU SHOULD NOT BE READING THIS DON'T.

Sorry about the long arse A/N.

Anyway without further ado here's the chapter.

_

* * *

_

_I'm not a stranger_  
_No I am yours_  
_With crippled anger_  
_And tears that still drip sore_

_A fragile flame aged _

_Is misery_  
_And when our hearts meet_  
_I know you see _

_I do not want to be afraid_  
_I do not want to die inside just to breathe in_  
_I'm tired of feeling so numb_  
_Relief exists I find it when_  
_I am cut _

_I may seem crazy_  
_Or painfully shy_  
_And these scars wouldn't be so hidden_  
_If you would just look me in the eye_  
_I feel alone here and cold here_  
_Though I don't want to die_  
_But the only anesthetic that makes me feel anything kills inside _

_I do not want to be afraid_  
_I do not want to die inside just to breathe in_  
_I'm tired of feeling so numb_  
_Relief exists I find it when_  
_I am cut_  
_Pain_  
_I am not alone_  
_I am not alone _

_I'm not a stranger_  
_No I am yours_  
_With crippled anger_  
_And tears that still drip sore _

_But I do not want to be afraid_  
_I do not want to die inside just to breathe in_  
_I'm tired of feeling so numb_  
_Relief exists I found it when_

_I was cut_

_

* * *

_

** BPOV**

'I'll pull the trigger' I breathed

'Like you did on James? Hmm? How did it feel to kill someone? It's such a rush' Joe said smiling at me evilly.

I hit the punching bag with all of my strength. All my pent up anger and frustration was put into my blows. I was sweating and I felt gross but I still didn't stop. I wouldn't stop until I had all these emotions out of me. I didn't like feeling this must emotion. It left me to vulnerable and I didn't like that. It had been five days since the ordeal at the restaurant and I hadn't left Edward's house. I owed him a lot for all he had done for me. He had protected me and when I didn't have anywhere to go he had provided me with a safe haven.

Edward had given me a brief hug before he went to do some grocery shopping. In a way I thankful to be alone for a while. Edward had been hovering around me and quite frankly it was getting annoying. I was so angry with everyone. But that was just an excuse, I was really angry with myself. I pictured Joe's face as I hit the punching bag with all of my might. I just kept dragging people into my crap.

I kicked the punching bag and it swung back with such a force that it knocked me to the ground. My hair fell over my eyes and I let out a huff to blow it out of my eyes before standing up and trudging into the kitchen.

Edward's house was big. My favourite room was quite easily the kitchen. It brought back loving memories of being in the kitchen with my mother.

Renee Swan was beautiful, caring, nurturing and strong; all the things a good mother should have been. She loved cooking even though she wasn't very good at it but my younger sister Tanya and I still ate it, we didn't want to hurt her feelings. Renee was a bit of an odd woman every week she was on a new health kick or joining some crazy class and I loved her for it. She was bubbly and loved life. But nothing meant more to her that her family.

I smiled to myself at the memory as I grabbed some milk out of fridge and pulled a cup down from the cupboard. I looked down at my reflection on the stainless steel toaster. I cringed, I was a mess.

What started me most was the broken look in my eyes.

'Yo, Edward' A voice called. I walked out into the hallway and walked right into a wall. Except it wasn't really a wall.

The man surged a big russet skinned hand at me, helping me up.

'Whoa Beautiful! Where'd you come from?' he said as him stood me up and looked me up and down. I guess I did need to put on some more clothes; I wasn't very decent in my work out shorts and bra.

'The kitchen?' I asked and he laughed.

'I meant what are you doing at Edward's house? He hasn't had a girl over since Laur...since a long time ago' he said clearing his throat. Who was the girl he was about the mention?

A former girl friend of Edward's?

An ex-fiancée?

An ex-wife?

'Oh' I said now realizing the innuendo in his first question 'Edward's just a friend. I need a place to stay and he let me bunk with him'

'Anyway I'm Jacob Black' he said thrusting his hand at me, I extended mine and his giant hand swallowed mine.

'Isabella' I said and something flashed in Jacob's eyes. Knowledge? Recognition?

'Bella?' he asked and I nodded in acknowledgement of my preferred nickname. His eyes were blazing now with excitement, like he had just been told a secret that he couldn't wait to pass along. He smiled a villainous smile, I didn't think he even realized. Jacob made me feel uneasy for some reason.

'So where's Ed gotten to?' he asked as I help up a bottle of water from the fridge and he accepted it, ripping the lid off it and gulping back its contents like he hadn't had a drink for days.

'Just to the shops he should be back any minute' was it only me that caught the back off warning in my voice. As if on cue I heard the front door open and Edward announced he was home.

'Hey man' Jake hollered at Edward who was now walking up the hall, his arms filled with shopping bag. Jacob stepped forward and took some from his arms. I jumped up and sat on the counter as Edward and Jacob walked into the kitchen. He looked between the two of us suspiciously before turning around and grabbing the extra bags from Jacob and putting the groceries away.

'How are you doing man?' Jacob said. We were now sitting in the lounge room, beers our hands. I Sat next to Edward on the love seat and Jacob sat on the recliner opposite of us. Although he spoke to Edward his eyes never one left me. Like he was afraid I was going to make a run for it. This didn't escape Edward's attention either. He cleared his voice in an attempt to rein in Jacobs's attention, his eyes flashed to mine before reluctantly looking back at Edward.

I ended up zoning out of their conversation. I ended up excusing myself to go up to my room. Which was I guess the spare bedroom. All of my possessions were back at the hotel but I was too scared by the idea of being caught or of anything happening to Edward and his family. Nothing was familiar about this bedroom but it was what I called home. The other day Alice and Rose had taken me shopping as they tried pressing me for answers. They talked about me when I was trying on the clothes, nothing nasty but still.

_**Flashback**_

_'I don't what it is Rose' Alice breathed. I thought they were talking about some hideous fashion accessory until Rosalie spoke._

_'Well it's a scar obviously what I asked is what caused it?' Rosalie said and I instantly knew they were talking about my scared face. The only two people that had seen it this far had been Emmett and Alice. I kept my long bangs in the way, I hadn't of thought Rosalie had seen it._

_Alice sighed before she spoke. 'Something horrible has happened to Bella. I wouldn't have a clue what it is but it must have pretty traumatic. The night we met her at the bar I followed her into the bathroom to talk to her about Edward and I noticed it. It goes across all of her face. But it's not just the physical scaring. Have you noticed how she always sits near a door and she always looks around?'_

_'Like someone's watching her?' Rosalie asked. 'That's not the worst part though. Have you seen the look in Bella's eyes she gets when no one's watching? She looks so broken"._

_My hands balled up into fists and tears dripped from my eyes as I silently cried. I sat on the bench by the mirror with my head in my legs as another round of sobs racked through my frame._

_I looked up at my face in the mirror and pushed my fringe behind my ear. I was beautiful I knew I was. Once upon a time I was very vain about how I looked. My lips were full and pouty, the lower slightly bigger than the top lip. My nose was straight and my cheeks we always faintly flushed with a slight pink, a permanent reminder of my awkward blush. The scar on my face was thin but long it ran through my eye, over my cheek and down the corner of my face all concealed by my hair when I kept it on my face. Lastly I looked at my eyes and I gasped as I peered into my own soul. My eyes always changed colour depending on my mood._

_Light ochre for my blissful happy moods._

_A warm brown when I was joyous and flamboyant and enjoying myself._

_A murky red-brown like the cracked clay of a desert when I was angry_

_And finally Black for times like this when I miserable or scared. You couldn't tell the colour of my irises from my pupil but the emotions that swirled in them were clear as day. They were beautiful and alarming my eyes, big and doe they were my best feature before my naturally blood red lips. There was a broken innocence in them. Innocence from before all the horrible things that had happened to me, to my family. Innocence I so desperately wanted to cling onto because letting it go meant letting go of those I couldn't forget but so desperately wanted to. I had pulled a thick black afghan of repression over the memories that haunt me every night. _

_They were beautiful, haunting, and dark and had a broken innocence that made me silently cry harder. A voice came from the other side of the door._

_'Bella hurry it up. I want to get to Taco Bell before dinner?' Alice's shrill voice called._

_'Hang on. I'm coming' my voice cracking on the end word. As I got dressed I managed to calm myself down somewhat. I opened the door to find Rosalie and Alice standing outside. They took one look at me and they could tell I was upset. They could tell I didn't want to talk so they didn't ask._

_For that I was thankful._

_**End Flashback**_

I stood in the shower looking at my feet as the water fell from the shower head, my own tears mixed with them but I couldn't tell the tears from the water droplets. My teeth dug into my lip and little drops of blood dripped onto the shower tiles before they swirled down the drain. I looked back up and turned the water as hot as it would, want to singe the memories and the darkness from me. I ended up slumped on the ground and I closed my eyes.

I don't know how long it had been but when I opened my eyes the water was cold and there was banging at the door.

'Bella are you okay? Answer me' he called but got no response. Edward became more frantic as he finally discovered the door was in fact unlocked.

That's where he found me, naked on the floor in the shower. He helped me rise to my feet before he stood back and looked me over. Edward's eyes widened and his jaw slack as he looked at me naked for the first time. His pants tightened as I looked down at his erection.

He let out a gust of breathe and I felt the wetness run over my legs. We met each other half way, tears flowed out of my eyes again as my lips crushed Edwards. His hands glided over my body, down the sides of my breasts to my bare hips where he groped with open fingers. My own arms wrapped around his neck and I stood on my tip toes so I could kiss his better. Edward picked me up pushed my back into the wall as kissed me harder. I wrapped my legs around his waist and my centre was directly above Edward's jeans. He pushed his nether regions into my and I let out a loud groan as the rough material of jeans rubbed against my sensitive pussy. Edward suddenly pulled away.

'Bella?' Edward said in ragged breaths. 'Your crying. Your upset. This might not be a good idea' he said. But he didn't look like he wanted to stop.

'I won't. I want you. I just need to forget I just need to feel. Please Edward' I begged.

'No more tears?' I nodded my head and he attacked my lips again.

__

**EPOV**

She lead me over to the couch with out a word. She forced me to sit when my knees hit the back of the leather and she knelt in front of me. Her tiny hands pulled me free from my boxers. I stopped breathing again. She licked her full lips before wrapping them around the hardness.

I moaned loudly and jerked in surprise. All thoughts of why she had been crying and what bothering her left my head as she began to work me with her hot little mouth. She licked, swirled, and sucked, her head bobbing up and down. I clenched my fist tightly, trying to control myself, my eyes shutting as well.

She pulled her mouth away and I dared to open my eyes. Bella stood before me exposing her lower half. She straddled my lap, spearing herself with me, surprising me with her quick action. I groaned with satisfaction Bella was so tight and warm and I felt like I was in heaven. She put her hands on my shoulders, giving herself more leverage to move.

Her eyes locked with mine as she bounced up and down on me. Her breast swayed with the movement, her breasts were the perfect and large, her stiff nipples pleasant against my palm. Bella threw her head back in approval as I worked the mounds with my fingers.

I had to taste her. They looked to creamy smooth not to. I leaned forward and brought her nipple into my mouth. I sucked the harden nub, flicking my tongue against it. I could have done this for... forever. Her arms wrapped around my neck, holding me in place.

She cried out and tightened around me. It took me a moment to realize what was happening. She was orgasming. I sucked her nipple harder, trying to make the feeling last as long as possible. It may have felt good to her, but it was heaven to me.

She screamed my name loudly, her walls constricting around me to nearly the point of pain which started my own orgasm I throbbed and pulsed as I released inside of her.

I carried her over to the bed and set us both under the covers before a thought struck me.

'Bella we didn't use protection?' I said in a panicked voice.

'Pill' she said sleeping as she turned away from me. I gasped.

From one side of her back to the other was a thick red scar like a knife slash and to further prove her point there were stab wounds all over her lower and upper back. I rolled her back over and pushed the hair out of her face as she tried to hide her face from. Bella finally looked at me in all her beauty but something seemed out of place on her perfect face. It was the scar of a knife slash that ran all over face.

I knew something terrible must have happened to her but I never would have guessed anything of this extent.

'Bella what happened to you?'

When she finally looked me in the eyes I saw a broken innocence that ripped my heart in two.

* * *

**There we.**

**So sorry for not posting it sooner but it's been busy these last couple of weeks,**

**I hoped that chapter sufficed. Leave me a review and let me know what you think.**

**Constructive criticism please.**

**Felicityy xx**

**Aka RainyDayLover**

**Btw if you haven't yet check out my blog please do. Link is on my profile.**

**TYVM xx**

****

x


	6. Chapter 6

**SM OWNS TWILIGHT.**

**This chapter is a lil' bit of good ole fluff. I think Bella needs a little brake from all the worrying. :)**

**WARNING: There is a lemon in this first part of the chapter if you are not 17+ or should not be reading this story then STOP. Go find another FF to read. (Although I am grateful you chose mine to read) :D**

**Song: Suddenly by Super chick. **

**

* * *

**

_I managed to get Edward to leave me alone after he asked me about the scars on my body but I knew he wouldn't stop until he got the answers. I didn't know how much longer I could go without telling someone. I was glad to succumb to slumber._

I groaned as I heard the vibrating of my phone against the wood of my bedside table. I looked at my bedside table.

7:03 AM.

This was way too early for me to be up. I tried to sit up but an arm pulled me back down. A bubble of fear crept into my throat and threatened to let out a scream. But as I turned to see who it was I calmed. It was Edward. WAIT! EDWARD!

His arm was on top of me and he was naked?

Visions of the previous night flooded into my mind. Shit! The first thoughts in my head were a twine of panicked questions.

What if I've ruined our friendship?

What if he kicks me out?

I grabbed my phone off the nightstand.

**Hey Bella, it's Emmett I don't know if you remember but you gave me your number the last time I saw you. I know you staying with Edward so can you just tell him the 'gang' is coming over we'll be there around 9. Thanks – Emmett**

I looked over at Edward and thought about waking him up but he looked so peaceful and innocent which was a far cry from when he was awake. Even though I had only been staying at his for a few days when we were watching T.V or reading books together in the study I would sometimes see him look towards the direction of the front door sadly. Only when he was deep in thought other times I would notice his eyes on me but whenever I turned my head to return his eyeballing he would quickly glance away. I nervously chewed on my bottom lip as I climbed carefully out of bed; trying not to disturb Edward. I chucked on the shirt Edward had been wearing yesterday and padded quietly with bare feet into the kitchen, the cool tiles feeling cold on my feet and waking me furthermore.

I put the kettle on and put some pop-tarts in the toaster. I looked at my reflection in the shiny metal on the toaster and groaned. I was mess. My hair looked like a hay stack and I looked like I was drowning in Edwards T-shirt. I grabbed the hair tie off my wrist and did my hair up before pouring my coffee and plating my pop-tarts. I sat down at the table.

I ate in silence for a few minutes before panicked footsteps raced down the stairs.

'Bella? BELLA?' Edward called as he came running into the dining room. His eyes locked with mine and the worry and sadness left as he glanced at me sitting at his kitchen table.

'Present?' I answered in a squeaky voice, still not being sure of whether my actions of last night might bring this morning. Edward opened and closed his mouth a couple of times, trying to form a sentence. It took a few more goes before anything came out.

'I-I thought you left' he said. I shook my head. I don't think I could have even if I wanted to. Being around Edward did something to me, whenever I was near him I calm and I felt safe. Something I had never felt with Mike or any of my other previous lovers. It was like a satellite orbit. Whenever I moved Edward adjusted accordingly, I was stuck in Edward's orbit and I never wanted to escape.

'Nope' I said trying to brighten his dreary mood. 'I am here as long as you want me' I said with a small nervous laugh. Edwards's eyes were intense as he looked at me. It was a long time before he spoke.

'I want you' he breathed moving around the table so he was kneeling in front of me. 'Always'

We sat like that for a while, Edward's hands running up and down my legs while his continued to stare into my eyes with no much affection.

'It's a good thing I'm staying then, isn't it?' I murmured. Edward moved his face closer to mine and I leaned down and met him halfway. His lips didn't mean mine right away. Edward picked me up and moved me to the recliner in the living room, placing me on his lap. His lips met my forehead and he placed kisses all over my face; on the temples of my head, on my cheeks, on my eyelids, my nose and finally my lips. This kiss wasn't like one we had ever had before.

This kiss held the promise of our future, all of Edward's insecurities and all my pain rolled into one. I turned around and straddled Edward. My hands wound into Edward's hair and his hand moved down and cupped my arse, giving it a squeeze. I moaned and broke our kiss, moving my kisses down to his neck. My hands were now in the inside of his shirt rubbing up and down his tight chest muscles. His head fell back against headrest on the recliner. One of my hands slipped out of his shirt and I fumbled around blindly for the lever, I found it and pulled it setting the recliner back so Edward was lying flat under me it also sent his boxer clad erection pressing into my hot centre. I ground myself down on him and I watched his face turn into complete bliss as my bare pussy drenched his clothed erection.

'Fuck Bella' he breathed. He pulled his grey t-shirt over his head and I marvelled at his perfect stone chest; so hard yet so soft. I pulled away and watched as Edward's eyes opened, wanting my touch desperately. I started to undo the buttons on the shirt I was wearing. Edward's eyes grew wide as he stared at me as I pulled off his dress shirt and tossed it on the floor behind me.

For the first time in a long time I felt beautiful.

**EPOV**

She was beautiful, gorgeous, stunning, amazing.

None of these words described how truly lovely Bella was. When I had woken up this morning and found she wasn't in my bed...I couldn't even begin to describe it. I felt so hollow, so numb I felt lifeless.

Now she sat straddling me in all her naked glory. All my insecurities were not completely gone but just put at bay. She was so beautiful. Even with the scars that adorned her face and back. Something horrible had happened to Bella and I knew I would give my life to make sure nothing ever harmed her in the future.

My fingers slipped down from her hair to her beautiful breasts, so perky and larger than what was normally expected from her petite size, maybe a C or D cup. One hand stayed glued to her breast, kneading it and tweaking her nipple while my other hand brushed over her hip bone and down to her centre. I looked up into her eyes needing her confirmation.

'Are you sure?' I asked. She nodded and I needed no further answers. I plunged a finger into her hot core. She moaned kissed me on the lips. My tongue entered her mouth and they fought for dominance. I moved my finger out of her a little bit faster. In and out, in and out, her face was one of pleasure, of beauty. Bella opened her eyes and looked at me. I flipped us over as; I was kneeling on the floor with Bella lying open in front of me. My fingers were still working themselves in and out of her; my other hand pinched her clit as I placed my mouth over her breast and began sucking.

She let out a low erotic moan and I sucked her nipple and her hands wound into my hair, massaging my scalp. I leaned up and pecked her lips before moving down and taking her clit in my mouth. She screamed and I added two more fingers into her.

'Do you like that Bella? Does it feel good?' I cooed at her and was rewarded when she shuddered in pleasure.

'Oh Edwaaarrdddd' she moaned and I felt myself twitch. Hearing my name fall like that from her lips was the most beautiful noise I had ever heard. It was so sensual and sexy the way it played off her tongue and I felt myself grow harder as she bucked her hips at me, begging me to add one more finger into her. Not being able to deny her anything I did.

It pushed her over the edge.

'Oh Edward. I'm coming' she yelled in her angelic voice before her finger clenched around my four digits and she leaked out onto my hands. I licked her juices on my fingers before giving her a sweet kiss and placing her in my lap. Her hot little hands were all over me and my eyes rolled back in my head at the sensation of it.

I felt Bella's hand slip under my boxers and gently cup my balls in her hands as she gave then a tiny squeeze before she pumped my cock a couple of times.

'Mmmm' I moaned and captured her lips with mine. She was so beautiful. Her hair was in wild disarray and she smiled with her plump red lips as she looked at me. Her breasts were large for her small frame and were nice and perky with dusty pink nipples. Her stomach was flat and tight as were her legs. Her beautiful pussy was hairless and juices flowed out of it from her previous orgasm and onto her legs. Her hands slid up to the waistband of my boxers, I raised my hips so Bella could pull them off. My erection sprang free and I watched as Bella's eyes widened as she took in the size of my member. She looked down at herself and back up me. Wondering if I was going to fit. I had last night and I would this morning or any other time she let me make love to her, which if I got my way was quite frequently.

I pulled Bella up and sat her so she was straddling me. I pushed her bangs back behind her ears and I kissed her scar.

'We'll fit together' I breathed, kissing her lips tenderly. 'You're so beautiful'

With those four words all the doubt and insecurities inside her disappeared. Bella looked me in the eye as she lined me up with her entrance. I pushed into her and we moaned at the sensation. It didn't take long for us to climax, Bella was already there and it only took a while of being inside her blissful heat and tightness, her walls contracting around me. I spilled my load into her which triggered her own orgasm and she released onto me. I kissed her lips tenderly.

I pushed her bangs that were stuck to her face from sweat out of the way and I pressed my forehead to hers.

'We better get ready' she murmured.

'For what?' I asked looking at curiously.

'Emmett, Alice, Rosalie and Jasper are coming over at nine. Sorry I guess I forgot to mention it' Bella said as she kissed my lips chastely before slipping my t-shirt on and practically skipping out the room.

'Beautiful' I breathed as my hand ghosted over my lips. Is it possible to find true love after being heartbroken so bad? I didn't know the answer to that but with Bella I felt something along those lines. It was a feeling I'd never felt before. Electricity jostled through every fibre in my body when she touched me, my heart did flip flops when she was close and I felt empty when she left.

I finally hauled myself off the recliner and slid my boxers back on. I walked into my room and over to my draws, pulling out a pair of blue jeans with rips in the knees and a Kings of Leon band T-shirt I got at their concert last year. I jumped through a quick shower and walked down stairs just as the door bell rang. Bella was already freshly showered and dressed in a black t-shirt and white shorts, leaving her alabaster legs on display.

'Hi Everyone' Bella said a smile in her voice as she pulled the door open and let everyone in. I came up behind her and hugged her from behind, smiling at our guests. After we were all in the boys hauled me off to the back yard, beers in our hands.

'So you and Bella huh?' Jasper said wiggling his eyebrows. I looked down at my sneakers and back up at Jasper.

'Unofficially? Yes' I said.

'How can you unofficially be together?' Emmett asked looking down at his feet, his eyes running a million miles an hour. Like they did whenever we spoke of Bella, like he knew something about her that I didn't.

'I'm not even sure myself. I haven't asked her to be my girlfriend yet? I don't even know if she would want to' I said taking a sip of my drink.

'I've seen the way she looks at you. She wants to be with you' Jasper said and that was the last of that conversation. We finished and Emmett took his last puff of his cigarette, glaring back at us as we did the same to him. 'Don't tell Rosie' he said and we walked inside. The girls were all in the lounge room playing on the Wii, playing Wii sports.

'No fair!' Alice cried as Rosalie caught her out in a game of baseball.

'All is fair in love and war' she replied sticking her tongue out. Jasper chuckled as Alice jumped around the room, having won despite getting caught out. She clapped her hand together like one of those wind up monkeys with the symbols.

I found my way to Bella who was sitting in the love seat laughing along with the others.

'Hey Bella, can I talk to you for a second?' I asked at her.

'Erm...sure' she replied taking my hand and standing up.

I took her out to the front porch and we sat down on the swinging chair, suspended from the ceiling.

'I think we should talk about what happened this morning and last night?' It came out as a question. The entire colour left Bella's face and her eyed widened with worry. Could she possibly have regretted what happened?

She interrupted me before I could speak 'You regret it don't you? I'm sorry Edward truly I am. I've just never felt this way about anyone and I got caught up and I thought you felt the same but I was wrong...Please don't kick me out, this is the only home I've got now. I have nowhere else to go' she said and a tear trickled from her eye.

I pulled her to me and sat her on my lap. 'Silly girl' I breathed into her hair and we rocked back and forth on the chair. She sniffled and peered up at me.

'I never regretted it. I thought maybe you did which is why I was so concerned' I kissed her temple. 'I wanted to talk to you to ask you if you...maybe would want to be my girlfriend?' I said the last part slowly, mentally preparing myself if she was to reject me.

'Yes' she said and kissed my lips. It was one simple world that changed my life forever. We went back inside and enjoyed the rest of the day messing around with the others, and at night I curled into bed besides Bella and pulled her to me, sleeping a comfortable bliss.

But somehow it felt strange...like something bad was going to happen. Like the calm before the storm.

* * *

**There's the next chapter...Sorry this chapter took so long to post, I have been on holidays and there was no way to connect to the internet.**

**I would like to say I'm please that so, so many people are reading this story...I look at my story traffic a lot but it's sad not many of you are reviewing. For me reviews don't show my stories are popular, it tells me the things you like, what you don't and what I can improve to make this story better for YOU. If it's not you your liking I can't be held 100% responsible for that. It's up to me to portray the critics you get me and I haven't been getting many so I'm writing this story how I think it should be and if there is something you don't really like or something you particularly do. Drop me a review and let me know.**

**:) have a nice day xx**

**Felicity.**

Btw **check out my new story swoon. First chapter is up and the second should be up sometime next week.**


End file.
